


Gassy Goblins

by Pronkbaggins



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Fart, Farts, Gas - Freeform, War, Weird, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Fizzlesnatch the goblin farts and causes Vol'jin's mouth to open stupidly in the middle of one of his meetings.
Kudos: 1





	Gassy Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my sister

"Get a load of this" Fizzlesnatch the goblin chuckles to his guy friends at the bar as he lets one rip.   
"Gross" his friend Gooz laughs, wafting the air.   
"What can I say? Witch's brew makes me gassy" the drunk goblin smiles, pointing at the alcoholic drink he ordered.   
Little did he know that Witch's brew had actual magical properties. It was not meant to be expelled from the body in this way.  
Vol'jin was consulting with his village about the onslaught of Kolkar aggressors. His location was too dangerously close to the troll tavern the goblins were in.  
"But Vol'jin, if we attack during da night dey will be expectin' us" an old troll mage said, concerned.   
Vol'jin's mouth opened promptly and stupidly. His face was goofy and dumb.  
"Uh" the troll mage said, never seeing Vol'jin like this before.   
Vol'jin corrected his face quickly and cleared his throat.   
"Anyways...." the troll continued, trying to ignore the foul smell in the air.


End file.
